Angel
by CarensLawliet31
Summary: di ambil dari maple short story, judulnnya blind girl. naruto dan hinata adalah sepasang kekasih. hinata yang buta, berjanji akan menikahi naruto jika dia bisa melihat. naruto sampai rela berurusan dengan iblis sasuke yang sudah lama mencintainya, demi hinata. naruto menjadi buta demi hinata. dan saat naruto melamarnya... Sasunaru,AU, dll. DLDR !


WARNING : YAOI, AU,DLL.

Pairing : -Sasunaru

-Naruhina

AUTHOR'S POV

Suatu hari, di sebuah taman, ada sepasang kekasih yang terlihat sangat bahagia…..

Walaupun, sang gadis itu tak bisa melihat, tapi sang pria selalu ada di sisinya….

Sang gadis selalu di ejek setiap dia sedang berjalan dengan kekasihnya…

keluarganya sudah tak ada… dia tinggal seorang diri. Maka itu, dia sangat membenci semua orang, kecuali, kekasihnya….

Sampai suatu hari…

"Hinata-chan…. Aku mencintaimu…" kata sang pria pada sang gadis yang bernama Hinata itu. "aku juga mencintaimu, naruto-kun.." balas sang gadis.

"jadi… maukah kau menikahiku ?" tanya naruto pada hinata. "a…aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa naruto-kun….. tapi, aku akan menikahimu jika aku sudah bisa melihat…aku tidak ingin kau menderita karena selalu di ejek jika bersamaku…." Sahut sang gadis dengan tersenyum…

Mendengar hal itu, sang pria pun ikut tersenyum…."aku… tak pernah merasa seperti itu… aku sangat mencintaimu, dan akan terus mencintaimu. Tak peduli seberapa besar kau menyakitiku…" Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang melihat mereka dari tadi….

"ano… Hinata-chan, sekarang sudah malam, apa kau mau pulang ?" Tanya naruto.

"baiklah…" jawab hinata.

Naruto pun mengantar hinata ke rumahnya. "naruto-kun, hati-hati di jalan ya !" teriak hinata. "iya !" balas naruto.

Hinata tak benar-benar tinggal sendiri… dia tinggal bersama bibinya.. bibinya juga sangat menyayanginya. Jadi naruto tak khawatir saat meninggalkan hinata.

DI JALAN PULANG

"hm… apa tak bisa ya, mendonorkan mata saat masih hidup, tanpa harus mati dulu ?" gumam naruto.

"kau mau melakukan nya ?" tanya seseorang dengan tiba-tiba. Naruto yang terkejut pun langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berambut raven sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"e…eh ? kau siapa ?" Tanya naruto takut-takut, karena dari tadi, dia yakin bahwa dia hanya sendirian di sana.

"ah… maaf, aku mengejutkanmu ya ? perkenalkan, aku sasuke uchiha." Jawab sang pria berambut raven yang belakangan di ketahui bernama sasuke itu.

"e..eh, i..iya" jawab naruto. "jadi, kau mau melakukannya ?" Tanya sasuke pada naruto lagi.

"eeh ? melakukan apa ?" Tanya naruto. "bukankah tadi kau bilang kau ingin mendonorkan mata dengan keadaan masih hidup ?" jelas sasuke.

"a..aku sih ga bilang begitu, tapi, intinya memang begitu sih…" jawab naruto. "jadi, kau akan melakukanya kapan ?" Tanya sasuke. "

"me…memangnya bisa ? bukankah pendonor mata itu harus sudah mati ?" Tanya naruto kebingungan. "itu hanya berlaku untuk manusia… bukan untuk iblis sepertiku…"

"i…iblis ?! ma…maksudmu ?!" Tanya naruto setengah berteriak.

"aku, iblis.." jelas sasuke sekali. "a..apa…." belum selesai naruto berbicara, sasuke sudah memotongnya. " mau atau tidak ?"

"se…sebentar…" kata naruto, yang masih kaget.

"sekarang, atau tidak untuk selamanya" kata sasuke pada naruto. "ba…baiklah ! a.. aku mau, tapi… bagaimana caranya ?"

Tanya naruto pada sasuke. "sekarang, tatap saja mataku…dan jangan pernah berkedip sedikitpun" jelas sasuke pada naruto. Naruto pun hanya menuruti perkataan sasuke tersebut.

5 menit kemudian

"Sa…sakit… hen…hentikan ! ma..mataku tak bisa di tutup !" rintih naruto. "sudah, diam saja….." sahut sasuke sambil tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

beberapa menit kemudian…

"AAAKH !" rintih naruto. Lalu, naruto pun pingsan.

"hm~" gumam sasuke sambil menyeringai "iris mata yang indah…masih sama seperti dulu…_" _ujar sasuke. Terlihat kepedihan yang sangat mendalam di sana.

Lalu, Sasuke pun langsung membawa naruto ke rumahnya (sasuke).

KEESOKAN PAGI NYA

"uukkh.. ke…kenapa di sini gelap sekali?!" gumam naruto. Naruto mencari-cari sesuatu untuk di pegang. "to…tolong nyalakan lampu nya…" pinta naruto lagi.

"se..seseorang,tolong nyalakan lampu nya !" kata naruto setengah berteriak. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

"hei, kau sudah bangun ternyata…" kata seseorang pada naruto. "si..siapa itu ?! bi… bisa tolong kau nyalakan lampunya ?" pinta naruto pada orang itu.

"lampu ? " tanya orang itu setengah tertawa. "iya! Disini gelap sekali !' teriak naruto.

"oh.. kau kan buta" sahut orang itu dengan santainya. "a…apa katamu ?!" sahut naruto.

"kau lupa tentang semalam ?" Tanya sang pria. "se…semalam ?" gumam naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"ah !" seru naruto, yang sepertinya sudah mengingat semuanya. "ka…kau itu… iblis kan ?" Tanya naruto.

"hn" jawab sasuke. "la…lalu, mengapa kau muncul tiba-tiba semalam ?" Tanya naruto lagi. "siapa bilang tiba-tiba ? aku sudah bersamamu sebelum kau mengenal gadis buta itu." Jelas sasuke.

"a…apa ?!" seru naruto. "aku selalu bersamamu, tapi sayang kau tak pernah menyadari keberdaanku. Kau terlalu focus dengan gadis buta itu. Bahkan, sekarang kau rela melepaskan kornea matamu untuk gadis buta itu." Sahut sasuke. "oh….' Tanggap naruto.

"tapi, apa sekarang hinata sudah bisa melihat ?" Tanya naruto dengan khawatir. Sasuke semakin kesal dengan hal itu.

"memangnya kenapa kalau dia sudah bisa melihat ?" Tanya sasuke. "di…dia bilang dia akan menikahiku jika dia sudah bisa melihat…" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum.

"baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke tempatnya." Sahut sasuke. "be..benarkah ?!" teriak naruto dengan senang.

"iya…. Tapi aku mempunyai satu syarat" kata sasuke tiba-tiba. "a..apa itu ?" Tanya naruto.

"jika dia menolakmu,maka…kau akan menjadi milikku." Jawab sasuke. "a..apa ?!" teriak naruto. "mau atau tidak ?" Tanya sasuke.

"ba..baiklah ! aku yakin dia tak akan menolakku !" sahut naruto dengan yakin. "yakin sekali."

"tentu saja ! dia itu mencintaiku tahu !" teriak naruto berapi-api. "hhh, baiklah sekarang, kau ,mandi dulu" suruh sasuke.

"ba..bagaimana caranya ? aku kan tak bisa melihat …" sahut naruto. "ck… yasudah, sini ku bantu." Kata sasuke sambil menuntun naruto ke kamar mandinya.

SREEK

"i..ini sudah di kamar mandi atau belum ?" Tanya naruto "sudah.. sekarang lepas bajumu." Perintah sasuke.

"eeeh !" teriak naruto. "kau mau mandi pake baju ?" Tanya sasuke. "e…engga.." sahut naruto sambil mulai melepaskan pakaianya satu per satu.

GREB

Sasuke memegang tangan naruto. "e..eh ?" naruto bingung.

"apa ?" Tanya sasuke. "ti…tidak." Jawab naruto.

"naruto merasakan benda licin kental yang bernama sabun jatuh ke tangannya. "kau bisa sabunan sendiri 'kan ? atau mau aku bantu juga ?" Tanya sasuke.

"e..enak aja !Ero ! ke…keluar sana !" teriak naruto sambil blushing. "kau tau showernya dimana ?" Tanya sasuke.

"e…engga…" jawab naruto. "baka, makanya sini kubantu !" sahut sasuke. "i…iya deh…"

SELESAI MANDI

"ini, kau pakai ini saja." Kata sasuke pada naruto . "e…eh ? yang mana ?" Tanya naruto sambil meraba-raba. Melihat hal itu, sasuke menjadi sedih. 'naruto…' gumam sasuke.

Tiba-tiba sasuke memegang tangan naruto dan mengarahkan tangan naruto ke pipinya. "e…eh ?! sasuke ?!" kata naruto setengah berteriak. Sasuke masih tak sadar. "sa…sasuke… tanganku.." kata naruto dengan pipi yang memerah. "eh ? tangan ?" Tanya sasuke. "i…iya, kau memegang tanganku…" jelas naruto.

"ah… maaf " kata sasuke. "ini pakaianmu…"sambung sasuke melepaskan tangan naruto sambil menyerahkan pakaiannya untuk naruto. "ah… i…iya " sahut naruto yang tanpa ia sadari, mukanya memerah sambil mengambil pakaian itu.

Setelah naruto selesai berpakaian, mereka langsung pergi ke rumah hinata. Saat di rumah hinata, ternyata bibi hinata sedang tak ada di rumah.

"Ano… permisi, a…apa hinata ada di rumah ?" Tanya naruto saat pintu di bukakan. Naruto tak tahu, bahwa yang membuka pintu itu adalah hinata sendiri.

"i..ini aku naruto…" sahut hinata. "ah…maaf hinata.." "naruto-kun!" teriak hinata. "kau harus tau, bahwa , aku, tiba-tiba bisa melihat ! pagi ini, saat aku bangun, aku bisa melihat sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kamarku !" sambut hinata dengan senangnya. "be…benarkah? bagus kalau begitu…" jawab naruto. "oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, laki-laki di sebelahmu itu siapa naruto ?" Tanya hinata. "I…ini sasuke." Jelas naruto. "oh… naruto, memangnya kenapa kau ke sini ?" Tanya hinata.

"i…itu…. Ka…kau sudah bisa melihat bukan hinata-chan ?" Tanya naruto. "ya ? lantas ?"

"sekarang, maukah kau menikahiku ?" lamar naruto. "naruto, biar ku lihat matamu…" pinta hinata. "a…ada apa ?" Tanya naruto masih dengan sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"aku hanya ingin melihat ketulusan di matamu… itu saja…" sahut hinata. "ba…baiklah…" jawab naruto sambil melihat kearah mata hinata.

"tu…tunggu… naruto ?" seru hinata.

"y..ya ?" jawab naruto. "ka…kau buta ?!" Tanya hinata yang terlihat sangat terkejut. "y…ya…" sahut naruto. "ka…kalau begitu, maafkan aku naruto-kun… aku tak bisa menerimamu…"

"me…mengapa ?! bu…bukankah kau bilang, jika kau bisa melihat lagi kau akan menikahku ?!" Tanya naruto.

"ta…tapi, aku tak bisa menikah dengan seorang pria buta bukan ? aku tak mungkin mengurusinya… aku tak mau di cemooh orang-orang karena mempunyai pasangan yang tak bisa melihat.."

Jelas hinata, yang semakin menghancurkan hati naruto. Naruto tak tahan lagi…. Dia pun langsung membalikan badannya dan berlari tak tentu arah sambil menangis.

"na…naruto-kun !" teriak hinata. "ck ! dasar wanita sialan !" kata sasuke sambil mengejar naruto. "naruto !" teriak sasuke sambil berlari.

Sementara naruto, dia berlari terus , dan terus , tanpa sadar, bahwa ada jurang di depannya.

Lalu naruto berhenti. Tepat 3 meter dari jurang itu. "naruto ! tunggu ! jangan maju lagi !"

Teriak sasuke yang melihat bahwa jurang itu sangat dekat dengan naruto. "hiks… apa ?! kenapa ?!" teriak naruto pada sasuke sambil menangis.

"di depanmu, ada jurang." Jelas sasuke. "memangnya kenapa kalau ada jurang ?! memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati ?! apa hubungannya denganmu ?!" teriak naruto.

"berhenti di sana naruto ! aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu mati !" teriak sasuke. "kenapa ?! bukankah ini akan lebih baik ?" teriak naruto lagi.

"itu hanya untukmu ! tapi bagaimana denganku ?! mengapa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan ku ?! aku mencintaimu !" teriak sasuke.

"a…apa ?" "aku mencintaimu ! apa itu kurang keras ?!" teriak sasuke sambil mendekati naruto. "ba…bagaimana bisa ? ka..kau baru mengenalku semalam !" seru naruto pada sasuke.

"bukankah sudah kubilang ?! aku sudah mengenalmu sebelum kau mengenal gadis itu ! dan sejak saat itu juga, aku mencintaimu !" sahut sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan naruto.

"sa…sasuke ?" naruto terkejut karena sasuke langsung memeluknya. "naruto… kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" ujar sasuke sambil memeluk naruto.

"mengapa, kau masih mengaharapkannya ? sedangkan aku ada di sini ?" sambung sasuke. "sa…sasuke….." gumam naruto.

"sa..sasuke-kun…. " naruto pun membalas pelukan sasuke sambil menangis. Entah kenapa… naruto merasa aman , ketika di peluk oleh sasuke.

"sasuke… bisakah kau melakukan 2 hal untukku ?" Tanya naruto. "apa itu naruto ?"

"yang pertama…. Tolong kau buatkan surat…. Untuk hinata… aku ingin dia menjaga mataku… dan katakan padanya, bahwa aku mencintainya… sekarang dan selamanya. Meskipun aku tak akan pernah ada lagi bersamanya…. Aku akan tetap mencintainya." Kata naruto, yang membuat hati sasuke sangat sakit. "kau… pasti sangat mencintainya ya, naruto… seperti aku, mencintaimu…"ujar sasuke. "sepertinya begitu sasuke.." "dan apa permintaanmu yang ke-2 ?" tanya sasuke. "a…aku…." Naruto pun membisikan permintaan ke-2 nya itu…Sasuke yang mendengarnya menjadi sangat sedih.

"a…aku tidak bisa naruto… maafkan aku…" ujar sasuke menahan air matanya. "kumohon sasuke…. Aku tahu kau menyayangiku….untuk itu, lakukanlah…aku… berharap, jika nanti kita di lahirkan kembali….Kita bisa saling mencintai seperti sepasang kekasih…" ujar naruto sambil menangis dan memeluk sasuke lebih erat. "hn…." Dengan berat hati….. sasuke pun menyanggupinya.

Lalu, sasuke menuliskan naruto surat untuk hinata, dan mengantarnya pada hinata.

DI RUMAH HINATA

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu rumah hinata di ketuk dari depan. Berhubung bibinya belum kembali, hinata yang membukakan pintu. "siapa ini ?" Tanya hinata sambil membukakan pintu. Saat dia membuka pintu.. yang dia lihat hanya sepucuk surat. Tertulis di depannya : dari_naruto_

Dan, saat hinata membacanya… dia tak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Dia pun menjatuhkan surat itu… dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Begini lah tulisannya :_ Hinata-chan… tolong jaga mataku… karena itu satu-satunya hal yang tersisa dariku… aku sangat mencintaimu…. Dan akan selalu mencintaimu…. Walau jiwaku sudah tak ada di dunia ini lagi, untuk menemanimu…. Menjagamu… dan memegang tanganmu lagi seperti dulu… tolonglah percaya… bahwa aku masih tetap akan mencintaimu…. Kini dan selamanya…. Dan… kau tak usah memikirkan tentang lamaranku barusan…. Karena aku yakin kau akan menemukan lelaki yang lebih sempurna dariku….. yang bisa menikmati indahnya pemandangan bersamamu…. Yang bisa menjagamu…dan tentunya dia tak akan membuatmu malu, ketika sedang berjalan bersama bukan ? karena sudah pasti dia tidak buta seperti aku….. terimakasih untuk waktumu…. Aku mencintaimu…_

_-with love : naruto-_

"naruto-kun… hiks gommenne…" tangis hinata menjadi semakin besar.

Sementara itu… sasuke dan naruto….

"naruto…. Apa kau yakin dengan ini ?" Tanya sasuke. "iya…setidaknya….. aku dapat meninggal di dalam pelukan orang yag mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup…" ujar naruto. "hn…" sahut sasuke. "sebelum itu, biarkan aku melakukan sesuatu untukmu sasuke…" ujar naruto.

"apa itu ?" sasuke bingung. *CUP* naruto mencium bibir sasuke. "na…naruto…." Sasuke masih tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. "sekarang kau bisa melanjutkannya" pinta naruto.

"a…aku mencintaimu naruto….." ujar sasuke sambil menancapkan pisau ke jantung naruto. "AAKH !" rintih naruto kesakitan . setelah itu… dia langsung kehilangan kesadarannya. "hiks naruto… gommenne…" tangis sasuke. Setelah itu Sasuke menggendong naruto. Dia membawa tubuh naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa itu ke kamarnya, dan membaringkannya ke kasurnya. Setelah itu dia mencium bibir naruto, yang sudah dingin, untuk terahir kalinya. "aku mencintaimu… naruto… meski kau tak pernah menjadi milikku…" Setelah itu, dia pun langsung menghilang menjadi debu.

BERPULUH-PULUH TAHUN KEMUDIAN…

" Temeee ! kau dimana dear ?!" teriak bocah berambut pirang dengan kencangnya. "aku di sini dobe !" sahut sang pria berambut raven yang ternyata berada di atas pohon, tempat sang bocah berambut pirang itu berdiri. "ah ! teme ! cepat turun dear ! saatnya makan malam…." Perintah sang bocah berambut pirang itu. "hn.."

"onii-san ! cepat ! nanti makan malamnya keburu dingiiin !" teriak seorang gdis cantik berambut indigo panjang pada sang bocah berambut pirang itu.

"sebentar ya Hinata-chan !" jawab sang bocah pirang. "hoi! Turun sekarang atau nanti aku makan duluan nih !:" teriak sang bocah. "iya iya… aku turun sekarang dear, jangan marah dong." Bujuk sang pria raven sambil turun dari pohon.

"huh ! lama banget sih ! di suruh turun aja leletnya setengah mati !" sahut sang bocah pirang sambil mengembungkan pipinya. "nee~ dear…" panggil sang raven .

"nani ?"

*CUP* tiba-tiba sang raven mencium sang bocah pirang. "eh…sasu-kun…" sang bocah pirang langsung blushing.

"naruto… aishiteru." Ujar sang raven . "me too dear…" jawab sang bocah pirang tersebut.

"EEEH ?! ONI-SAN ! JANGAN PELUKAN TERUS DOOONG ! CEPET MASUUUUK !" teriak sang adik pada ke dua kakaknya itu.

"eh… iya !" jawab mereka berdua sambil berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Cerita ini… di ambil dari salah satu maple short sad story, yang berjudul Blind Girl, yang bercerita tentang sepasang kekasih dimana sang gadis itu buta, dan berjanji akan menikahi sang pria ketika dia bisa melihat lagi. Maka sang pria mendonorkan matanya untuk sang gadis….. tapi, saat sang gadis tahu, bahwa sang pria itu buta… dia menolak lamaran pria itu. Beberapa hari kemudian, ada surat untuk sang gadis … yang berisi bahwa pria itu akan tetap mencintai gadis itu, dan sang pria menyuruh sang gadis menjaga matanya….

Sang gadis yang baru tahu bahwa sang pria mendonorkan matanya ….. dia sangat menyesal….

Begitu ceritanya… jadi, aku tambahin dikit-dikit…. Gommen kalo ada yang ga suka…. Tapi, aku ga bermaksud copas cerita orang kok ! suer deh ! aku Cuma suka aja sama ceritanya… btw thx yg dah mau baca ~


End file.
